I Don't Know How To Say It
by NinjaWriter09
Summary: Don doesn't know how to tell Alyssa how he feels. Read to find out what happens when he tells her.


**A/N: Just to let you know, Alyssa is no slut or anything. All the brothers have a crush on her. I wanted to clear that up about Alyssa. Cause I'm going to each have a story with the brothers liking Alyssa. I'm trying to figure out who I should have Alyssa pair up with in Life As A Human Being. So I need you fans out there to help me. Which ever story I get a lot of feed back on. Alyssa will be paired up with them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, but I do own Alyssa.**

* * *

**I Don't Know How To Say It**

I'm not exactly the loving kind of turtle. I'm more into my studies. When Splinter isn't training us. I'm in my lab working on a new project. My latest project yet, is working on becoming human. How is that possibly going to work you may ask? Well I'll tell you. If green ooze transformed me and my brothers to walk and talk. Then there is a way that something can make us human. It's been six months and still nothing. I probably need some type of a human code of some sort. But what could it be?

As I start to focus on my study. A loud noise is made. One of my chemicals have been knocked over. And I wonder who knocked it over. What a surprise, Alyssa did it. I sigh heavily and walk over to the big mess. She looks at me innocently as if she has done nothing wrong. I stare at her and point my finger to the door. Signaling her to leave. For once, I would like peace and quietness. After I cleaned up the mess. I sat back down at my desk. Hours passed by and no sound was is made. It kind of irritated me a bit.

I leave from the lab to look for Mikey, Raph, and Alyssa. Surprisingly I found Leo talking to her. It bugged me a bit. That my oldest brother would be talking to her. Sometimes I wondered if he liked her too. They went on morning runs and didn't return until noon time. I'm a patient guy. But, it just bugged me sometimes. Maybe I was falling in love for once. Who could I talk to about my feeling though? April? Maybe she could help me.

"Uh... April?" I said when I opened the door to her Antique shop. She was sweeping the floors.

"Oh! Donny! You scared me!" April shrieked when I tapped her on the shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I needed help." boy I sounded desperate.

"What kind of help?" she raised an eyebrow.

I let out a sigh. Wondering if I should tell her. April would be the only one who would know my deepest darkest secret.

"...Well..." I began to hesitate, "I'm falling for Alyssa."

"What!" she practially yelled.

"...Yeah.. I um... falling for her." I continued to say. I remembered Mikey used to joke around about me and April. But now I began to wonder if April liked me secretly.

"Have you told her?" April finally asked.

"Um... No. That's the problem."

"Oh." April said with sadness. Maybe it was wrong to tell April my secret. I never saw her get so sad about my feelings for Alyssa.

"I'm sorry, April. I didn't mean to make you sad. I'll leave you alone." I told her before I left.

"Wait! Donny!" I heard yelling after I fell down the sewer hole.

"Yes?" I poked my head out.

"Tell her how you feel. Give her flowers." she smiled at me.

A half smile appeared across my face, "Thanks April." I said.

When I got back to my lab I saw Alyssa mixing my chemicals.

"What are you doing?"

"Making something."

"And that is?"

"This."

The chemical she made was very beautiful. It went from blue to white and green. A beautiful swirl.

"Wow, it's beautiful."

"Yeah, I learned this in... school."

Alyssa's eyes went into sorrow. She must've remembered something that made her sad.

"Um... Alyssa. I-I think I love you." I finally told her. She stared at me for awhile.

"I love you, too." she finally sid with a big smile on her face. Then we hugged each other for a long time.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so Donny actually tells Alyssa face to face he loves her. Not a dream like Raph's. How was the story? Think Alyssa and Don will make a good match or Raph and Alyssa? We'll have to wait when I get Mikey and Leo's story up. XD Feel free to messege me or review, something.**


End file.
